mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Have fun! 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) you owe me.... you owe me i would say about 50 clicks......-lawwy 00:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) WHY??? I PAYED YOU!!! 01:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) for archiving the page for you....15:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hey Legoace we should Archive this page. It's really long. 22:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I GIVE UP!! 23:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I tried doing it on my talkpage and it didn't work aswell. 23:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) all you do is make a new template....like this: then you just put this in the new archive page named:User_talk:bobo590/thehelpstore/Archive_(the number of the archive) then copy the info that is to archived into that page. save that page then go to the current page and add: then delete the info that was put into the other page and save...see? thee is nothing to it....except lots of time and effort..../hard work....jk... p.s. it took me a few times to learn done too...just look at other peoples pages...00:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me do a Archive 1 on my talkpage? I tried doing it but it isn't working!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) will you pay me 15 clicks?15:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll give you 5 clicks on your neb mine module so we can both get nebs, and were do you want the remaning ten? 19:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) well first of read the mlnw discription of the nebular mine...there is a glitch: it creates 2''' nebs for the owner and '''1 for the guest so you only have to click 3 times on order for me to get 5.....please put the 10 on my galactic factory-jsslvR00:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. And I clicked your neb mine module 5 times so I could get 5 nebs. 00:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click mine a few times? Remember we both get nebs and we both need them. When should work toghether and click each others mine modules. 00:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Order (Continued) I would like a week long, 50 click deal on my Stardust Gallery Module. My mln username is . Thanks! 23:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, pament for the clicks will go to my DEM.Kristof, I might need a little help seeing I'm only rank 4. 01:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I clicked for today. 01:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 16:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I have done 47 clicks,not all of my clicks have grown back yet.Kristof or legoace can you do the extra three? 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I did the extra 3. 04:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 20:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 04:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I clicked for yesterday and today. 03:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 48 times. 03:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 23:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 52 times, two for the missing clicks from yesterday.You already clicked for today.From now on just click anything on my page, I have taken my DEM down 08:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 45 times.Kristof can you do the extra five?Tommorow is the last day of this order. 04:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 50cwd i would like a 50cd for 4 days: 50 clicks on th galactic factory module each day for or days....thankx 15:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I can start this tomorrow(I'm low on clicks). Would you please except my FR. 16:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Order May I get a 10 click deal on my Magazine Module? 20:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll do this. Please click 3 times on my lightworm module. 22:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 22:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Me too. 22:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order My MLN name is jefferyj and my order is i will give 5 clicks or 20 clicks on my Lego Club Magazine Module, Ran. I'll do this(I guess). Please put the 5 clicks on my lightworm module. 15:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked your lightworm module 5 times. I clicked your lightworm module 5 times. I clicked. 15:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thank you for your service! ??????? is some one going to do my order above?????????it has been a few days since i posted it... 15:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 10 clicks for 1 day on my plastic inductor module mln name is TheBrickmaster2010 order do you have the race car rank one? I need 20 clicks on mine. I'll mail you the conponents and solar power cells if you need. 23:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) order could I have 10 clicks on my magizine rank 1, 10 on magizine rank 3, water mill, and plastic pellet mod please 00:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous can i order 50 clicks? i would like them on my dino excavation module. i will pay you 20. MLN name: benjamin6891 THANKS!!!!!!! 11:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC). Anonymous i dont need the clicks any more. so sorry.